Question: A rectangle is $4$ inches long. The rectangle is also $5$ inches wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $4\text{ in}$ $5\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 inches. The width is 5 inches. Thus the area is $4\times5$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 5 = 20 $ We can also count 20 square inches.